


【蝙蝠侠中心|CP绿箭】归心似箭

by huahuaixiu



Category: Batman Unlimited:Animal Instincts, Batman Unlimited:Mechs vs.Mutants, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 土豪组, 蝙蝠侠中心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huahuaixiu/pseuds/huahuaixiu
Summary: 蝙蝠侠中心|CP绿箭|蝙蝠/绿箭/铁罐发小三人土豪组|超蝙友情向|人人都爱蝙蝠侠。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有较多私设，毕竟全都死爸妈这听上去也太惨了……（虽然事实真的就是这么惨）  
布鲁斯·韦恩，父母死于10岁的一场灾难，后成为蝙蝠侠。（设定是N蝙，我爱N蝙）  
奥利弗·奎恩，父母健全，一家人出门旅游，游轮失事，只有他活下来漂流到小岛上，后成为绿箭侠。  
托尼·史塔克，父母健全，快乐多金小王子，因绑架事件后成为钢铁侠。  
克拉克·肯特，外星难民（？），被肯特夫妇收养，养父母正常老逝，后成为超人。（设定是N超，我爱N超）

上：

布鲁斯·韦恩，托尼·史塔克，还有奥利弗·奎恩……这三个人尽皆知的有钱人，风流成性的花花公子，他们的相识起源于一场贵族间的社交宴会。

那时他们还只不过是三个刚一米出头的小萝卜头，却已经会学着大人们的样举着手中的果汁冒充酒类饮料，互相夸张的碰着杯，然后因为一些自己也不怎么懂的事情被逗的咯咯直笑。

小孩子们的友谊有时候来的就是如此简单，更何况地位相似的家庭背景也让他们有更多的机会凑成堆。

相对于托尼的调皮，奥利弗的顽劣，布鲁斯却是这三个小孩子里更显得懂事稳重的那一个。而就是因为这点，也让另外两个小孩更喜欢在玩乐间以逗弄布鲁斯为游戏目标。

“Brucie。”他们这么叫他，然后嘻嘻哈哈的看着布鲁斯在一旁跳脚。

“不许、这么、叫我！”小小年纪的布鲁斯嘟嘴，眼神却快乐。“那听上去像个女孩子！”

然而幸福的时光对于某些人来说是那样的弥足珍贵，在布鲁斯·韦恩十岁那年，随着一声无情的枪响，他的童年就这么被迫提早结束了。

在韦恩夫妇的葬礼上，穿着一身黑色正装的两个小孩看着低着头的布鲁斯，他们想安慰他，但是小小年纪的他们却又不知该如何开口。

最终，奥利弗和托尼只是无措的走上前，学着大人们的样子一人一边搭上他的肩膀。“Brucie。”他们犹豫的喊……而布鲁斯·韦恩没有任何回应。

时光荏苒，韦恩家的悲剧也逐渐被人们遗忘在历史的角落里。在这数年间，奥利弗和托尼虽然也会时不时的来探望布鲁斯，但他们都感觉得到，他们的这个童年玩伴，从来没有从那年的阴影中走出来过。

又一次，终于看不下去的奥利弗在三人的例行聚会中忍不住说，“你不该再这么一直消沉下去了，布鲁斯！那么多年了，你瞧瞧曾经在哥谭辉煌无比的韦恩家族，你有再关心过他分毫吗？你对得起你父母曾对他付出的心血么？”

“你懂什么！”韦恩回呛回去，“哥谭现在需要的不是一个韦恩家的继承人，他已经太过腐败黑暗了……他需要一点更强有力的东西来唤醒他。”

“那也不是靠你一人能够改变的。”奥利弗回嘴，“你应该想想自己，你有为你自己的未来打算过吗？还是你准备就这么一辈子浑浑噩噩的过日子？”

“这不关你的事。”

随着一声砸门声与奎恩忿忿离去的脚步声，窝在一旁啃阿福送来的点心的托尼叹了口气。“你知道Oli只是关心你，是吧？”他慢吞吞的说，“你这话可是有点伤他心了。”

“我知道，只是……最近我的压力有点大。” 布鲁斯揉了揉眉角，他在托尼好奇的眼神里比划了一个保密的手势，无奈的开口：“就只是，帮我去和他说声对不起，好么？”

“要说你自己去说，Brucie。”托尼贼笑着摇头，“你们两个蠢货，竟然忽略了这么显而易见的事实。”

“什么事实？”

在布鲁斯不明所以的询问眼神里，托尼只是笑嘻嘻的，同样回给了他一个保密的手势作为报复。

在这天之后，奥利弗终究还是没有等来布鲁斯的亲自登门致歉，相对的，他只是收到了一封来自于韦恩家族的来信。

正在气头上的奎恩瞪着那封信许久，然后将它丢在了桌子的一角决定无视它。

“除非那个混蛋亲自来道歉，否则别指望我这么轻易的就原谅他。”他小声嘟囔。

然而近一个月过去，除了那封无数次被奥利弗拿起又放下的来信，韦恩却像是人间蒸发了般的再没有联系过他。

终于有一天，实在受不了煎熬的奎恩瞪着那封信——毕竟他从不是一个耐心好的人——还是忍不住下手拆开了它。

Oli，  
当你看到这封信的时候，我已经启程去追寻我心中的道路了。  
归期不定，勿挂念……以及，对不起。  
Yours Brucie

奥利弗怔怔的看着这寥寥数笔的来信内容，半晌后，他终是挫败般的跌坐在了椅子里。

冥冥之中，他早就有预感这一天会来到的，只是没想到，当这天真的来临时，他内心中的那股彷徨失措竟比他想象中的要来的强烈的多……就好像他要失去了什么很重要的东西一样。

“等你回来后……看我怎么收拾你。”奎恩捏着那份信，咬牙切齿又惘然若失的说。

几年的时间就这么一晃眼的过去了，奥利弗·奎恩迎来了他的二十岁生日，而托尼·史塔克，也因为一场绑架案，成为了现在家喻户晓的钢铁侠。

在这个奎恩夫妇为他儿子举办的盛大庆生宴中，这两个有钱人家的小王子，却是偷偷的躲在阳台的一角，一人捧着一杯低度数的酒精饮品，无视外面的热闹独自闲聊。

“怎么大好的时光不去陪你的女朋友？”托尼揶揄的问。

“只是女伴。”奥利弗纠正他，“你懂的，必要社交的那一套。”

奎恩瞥了幸灾乐祸偷笑的史塔克一眼，反唇相讥，“那你呢，怎么不去陪你的女朋友？”

“你指哪一个？”托尼无辜的反问他。

奥利弗：“……”

但当两人聊到某个他们共同的朋友时，闲聊间的气氛却明显不复之前的轻松舒缓了。

“你说，Brucie现在究竟在哪个地方逍遥自在呢？”

奥利弗瞪了托尼一眼。

“……说好的不谈论那个混小子的，你忘了吗？”

“OK，OK，我的错。”托尼立刻举手道歉，但手指却在空中贼兮兮的比划出了一个双引号：“毕竟你还对他念念不忘呢。”

奥利弗为了这个比喻立刻又瞪了托尼一眼。

“我是不是听到有人在讨论我？”

突如其来的声音吓了阳台上的两人一大跳，史塔克下意识的都要启动Jarvis的防御系统了，但是在看到阴影中走出来的那个人影时又顷刻停住了自己的动作。

来人一袭破衣，脸上满是胡渣，浑身上下凄惨的连街边的破乞丐都不如，然而藏在这肮脏之后的那双明亮海蓝色眼睛……

“brucie？！”奥利弗和托尼异口同声的惊讶大喊。

“是我。”

这个哥谭的王子，布鲁斯·韦恩，他掀开了遮住自己小半张脸的破烂兜帽，走上前给呆愣住的两个好友一个久违的拥抱。

“我回来了……想我了吗？”他说，“另外，生日快乐，Oli。”

随着韦恩家族的继承人戏剧化回归的爆炸性新闻在哥谭当地以及其他地区的媒体界面上蜂拥播出的时候，当事人布鲁斯·韦恩却在苦着脸的遭受他唯二两个发小的轮番斥责。

“不声不响，就这么消失了那么多年！”奥利弗瞪眼。

“抱歉抱歉。”

“你知道我们有多担心吗？竟然连一通电话都没有打过一个！”托尼生气。

“我去的地方很多都没有通讯设备……”

“阿尔弗雷德的秃顶你起码要付百分之八十的责任！”奥利弗指责。

“喂喂——我离开之前阿福的头发就已经是那样了好吗。”

“我被一群人绑架到鸟不拉屎的地方时，差点就没能活着回来，你知不知道你很可能连见我最后一面的机会都捞不着？！”托尼痛心疾首。

“对不起，托尼……你胸口的这个装置……你现在还好吗？”

“死不了……而且Oli这几年想你想的天天夜不能寐，你的良心不会痛吗？”托尼责备。

“托尼——？！”奥利弗喊。

被史塔克这么一打岔，二对一的批斗大会终于是以集体笑场落下帷幕。

闹够了的三个人团坐在客厅的地毯上，布鲁斯笑着摇了摇头，终于正色说道：“对于我的不辞而别，我感到万分抱歉，也一直很内疚让你们担心了那么多年……但我那时必须要离开哥谭，我有一定需要寻找的目标……我怕你们知道了，会想尽办法挽留我，而我——”

奥利弗打断了布鲁斯的独白：“那你找到你的目标了吗？你现在又回来了，回到了自己的领地……这是不是意味着你已经找到自己心中想要追寻的道路了？”

韦恩沉默。

“我……不知道。”在两个好友的注视下，他最终开口，“我以为我知道要怎么做……然而到头来我却发现我错的离谱，我挥霍了我家族的事业，然而这场仗却打的一事无成。”

布鲁斯握紧双拳，瞪着虚空的一点。“对于哥谭，我依旧还是毫无建树和帮助。而对于深入此地的黑暗和罪恶，我却仍像是八岁那年掉入蝙蝠洞时一样无助。我不知道该如何走出这个逆境，我害怕自己终究还是改变不了它，拯救不了它，就像是那时候害怕蝙蝠从我的周身群穿而过——”声音戛然而止。

“……布鲁斯？”

“蝙蝠。”

“什么？”

“是的……我知道我该如何做了。”有着海蓝眼睛的男人突然站起了身，他对着另外两个一头雾水的发小缓缓说道，“我将化身蝙蝠。”

托尼和奥利弗是在不久之后才终于理解那句‘我将化身蝙蝠’究竟是何含义的。

望着新出现在哥谭黑夜中的，那个名为‘Batman’的‘怪物’四处打击罪犯的热门新闻，奥利弗沉默，担心布鲁斯的安危却又不知能说什么。

阻止他以身犯险？他们都知道谁都不可能劝的了下定决心的布鲁斯·韦恩的。

想办法一起帮忙？一无所长的他根本就心有余而力不足……去了也只会帮倒忙。

相对于纠结的奎恩，托尼却直接的多。

钢铁侠在看到新闻的第二天便直接飞去了哥谭，金黄配色的铠甲在哥谭的黑夜里将藏在阴影中的蝙蝠侠照的熠熠生辉。

但是托尼却从布鲁斯那里直接收获了三个‘不’。

“亲爱的，你有没有兴趣加入复仇者联盟？你知道的，最近入驻到我大厦的那群——”

“不。”

“好吧，看你也不像是喜欢群体活动的类型。不过对于你现在的这份——爱好——我想我和J也可以帮忙。”

“不。”

“拜托，Brucie，我只是……”

“停下，钢铁侠。”彼时将自己包裹在一身漆黑铠甲里的男人从白色护目镜下平静的望向对方，“不要在任何时候泄露我的身份，以及哥谭是我的领地，你应该离开了。”

“你能想象吗，Oli，他竟然就这么冷冰冰的把我赶走了！”隔天早上，失眠了一晚的奥利弗打着哈欠迎接了一个同样有着一双黑眼圈的托尼·史塔克，后者在前者刚开门的下一秒就开始了他的碎碎念抱怨。“他竟然还叫我Iron Man！你说他是不是外出散心的这几年把自己散成了精神分裂？”

奥利弗唔唔嗯嗯的应付着，睡眠不足的他在闭着眼给两人各冲了杯难喝到想吐的咖啡后才回过神来托尼究竟说了什么。

“……你去找过布鲁斯了？”

“是啊。我还想着给他帮忙来着。”托尼抬手押了口手中的咖啡，但下一秒就立刻将它吐的遍地都是：“呕——抱歉，但这实在是太难以下咽了！”他吐了吐舌头，将那杯糟糕物又扔回了桌上：“我知道Brucie这几年在外肯定是经历了一番艰苦的磨难，才最终决定回到哥谭开始他的‘大业’。”

托尼指手画脚的说：“我也知道他很聪明，不亚于我的聪明——嘿，别翻白眼，我们俩的智商可是经过科学验证的——但你看，既然现在Brucie和我走上了一条类似的职业规划，本着发小的情分和同行互帮互助的原则，咱们组个什么队不是理所应当的事吗？就像是……‘铁蝙蝠’组合之类的那种。”

“很不错的名字。”奥利弗心不在焉的应了两声，他喝着属于自己的那杯咖啡，细微的苦涩在他嘴角边蔓延。布鲁斯也好，托尼也好，他们都找到了自己的人生目标，他们自身也有能力去实现自己的计划。而反观自己呢？胸无大志，一事无成，毫无建树，还……

“喂，你有没有在听我说话？”

“当然。”奥利弗收敛心神，他看向史塔克，平静的说：“但你也知道布鲁斯的，其实从那一天开始，他就再没有从那个噩梦中走出来过。他陷入孤独，享受孤独，并且拒绝从那里面走出来一步……托尼，我们帮不了他。”

“……我知道，”托尼叹了口气，他心烦的扒了扒自己的满头乱发，别过脸小声嘟囔。“我就只是……总不死心的想再试试。”

“我们救不了他，至少现在的我们，还做不到。”

两个人沉默。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

中：

时间像小溪般滴答滴答的流淌而过，当奥利弗奎恩准备过他二十三岁生日的时候，他的父母为了庆祝他正式接手了奎恩工业，决定举家出游，租一艘豪华游艇开始他们为期一个月的海上游玩之旅。

这时距离布鲁斯韦恩成为蝙蝠侠已有近三年的时光，哥谭的大街小巷早已无人不知他的传说。他还收养了几个小孩，而这些孩子们又分别成为了蝙蝠侠的罗宾，亦或是在一两年后又离开了他出去单干。但不可否认的是，他们和布鲁斯的关系永远是旁人难以介入和企及的亲近。

而托尼史塔克更是早已在他的复仇者联盟里混的如鱼得水，和一群号称从阿斯加德来的外星人，会变身成绿皮肤大怪物的科学家，还有被冰封了七十年的药物人体实验者之流一同混迹在纽约的各个角落。

布鲁斯和托尼在抽空之余依然会和奥利弗定期保持联络，但是奥利弗的内心却总有一种摆脱不了的焦躁感。他感觉自己和他们格格不入，他感觉自己是多余的那个，他感觉……自己和他们就像是活在两个世界里。

怀揣着这种消沉的沮丧情绪，出发去旅行的那天，他既没有通知托尼，也没有和布鲁斯说。奥利弗心想，就让我用这一个月的时间好好散散心，反正就是消失这么点时间而已。等他回去的时候，他一定已经可以想出什么有趣的计划让他们大吃一惊。

然而命运总是弄人，当承载着奎恩和他父母的那艘游轮发出恐怖的解体声逐渐沉没进海里的时候，当被一个打来的浪头击晕又醒来的奥利弗，发现自己，只有自己一个人漂流到了一座孤岛的时候，他才发现自己终于真正体会到了布鲁斯和托尼当年的那种感受。

绝望，孤立无援，万念俱灰。

奥利弗躺在沙滩上，他的脚泡在海水里，无声的望着天上的白云逐渐从他头顶飘过。就这么过了大半天后，在天色转暗的间隙，奥利弗才突然抬手抹了把脸，从沙地里爬了起来。

他不能死，他还不想死……至少，他不要，也不愿一事无成的死在这里。

振作起来的奥利弗在沙滩边选了个比较平整的地方，他将沙子堆出两个小沙包，又找了两块石头竖在沙包前。奥利弗静静地看着这个他临时为他父母准备的纪念地，在天色彻底暗下来后，他才终于转身进入了森林里。

奥利弗在这个荒岛一眨眼就度过了近一年的时间。

在这一年里，他不仅靠自己的能力制作了一把弓，还练就了一身强悍精准的箭术。相较一年前的他，现在的奎因体格更健壮有力，之前学习的格斗术也被锻炼的更加实用。

他在荒岛的这些日子，靠捕猎野兽为生，食用果实和树叶野草等维持维生素的摄入。奥利弗经历了无数次他以前难以想象的险境，有时候只是让他虚惊一场，有时候却让他险象环生。而在最危险的那次与一头大型野兽的搏斗中，当奥利弗喘着气摔倒在断气的野兽尸体边，以为自己会就此一同死去时，他的脑海中又再一次的闪过了布鲁斯的那张脸。

奥利弗终于无法再欺骗自己。

他想他，无时无刻不在想他。当布鲁斯消失外出游历的时候就在想他，当他深陷荒岛时则更加的想他。托尼说的对，他就是个蠢货，不仅不敢正视自己的感情，还妄图欺骗自己的心。

奥利弗挣扎着从地上爬起来，咬着牙开始给自己的伤口止血。但是这次不会了，他边包扎边在心里想，只要这次他能活着回去，他要做的第一件事就是冲到布鲁斯的面前，捧着他的脸告知他自己的心意。

在荒岛上度日如年的艰辛令奥利弗已经模糊了时间的概念。他究竟在这个地方呆了多久？一年，两年，还是十来年？奥利弗不知道，他也不敢真的去算。但是就当他这天在海边清洗自己那把沾了血的大弓时，转机却就这么不经意的出现在了他的面前。

一艘渔船从他的岛屿不远处缓缓经过。

想尽办法获救上了船的奥利弗奎恩第一件事就是询问渔船上的渔民，是否可以借他通讯器一用。他想打个电话，从认清自己心意的那天起就一直想打的那通电话。他现在知道了，他在那个岛上已经满打满算的待了两年多……他现在都二十五岁了。

但是渔民遗憾的表示这片海域因为磁场的关系，连接不上任何的线路，至少也需要等到靠近沿海的时候，他才可以使用通讯设备。奥利弗失望的叹了口气，但也从刚才的那股激动状态里回过了神。他按捺下自己焦急的心情，谢过了救援他的人后回到了他们为他临时准备的单间里。

他好好的把自己清洗了一番，换上了渔民为他准备临时替换的衣物。但是面对着镜子的时候，他犹豫再三，却最终还是留下了那一小撮山羊胡——就当是给这番经历留个纪念吧，奥利弗心说。

布鲁斯，等我，我已经新生了。

这艘载着奥利弗奎恩的渔船在一个月后的慈恩港（注：海王和他父亲住的那个地方）靠了岸，奥利弗再次谢过了想帮他联系救援警署的渔民，并记下了他们的联系方式准备以后报答他们。

他徒步沿着海边的无人公路慢慢前进，然后在一个公共电话亭前投下了渔民们支援给他的其中一枚硬币。

嘟——嘟——电话接通了。

“这里是布鲁斯韦恩。”

“……”

“哈喽，请问你哪位？”

“……Brucie。”

“……”电话对面沉默了一瞬，然后话筒里吵杂的人声没多久就逐渐减弱，接着彻底消失了。“Oli？！”

“是我。”奥利弗深吸了两口气，他使劲压下了自己哽咽的声调，假装轻松的调笑道。“两年多没见，你有没有想我？”

“你在哪里？”

“说了你现在也过不来。你不好奇我这段时间……”

“你现在他、妈、的、在——哪里。”

奥利弗噎住，被布鲁斯语气里的凶狠震的喃喃报出了自己现在的所在地。

“待在那里别动，哪都不要去。”电话那头的布鲁斯留下了这句二丈摸不着头脑的话后，瞬间利索的挂了电话——把原本计划着还想煽情两句的奥利弗直接丢在了那里。

“搞什么。”奥利弗莫名其妙的看着被挂掉的电话，抽着嘴角挂上了话筒。 

这里离哥谭有大半个地球的距离，难道布鲁斯是直接帮他联系了救援队前来找他么？早知道他这么雷厉风行，他刚才自己就让渔民帮他找了好吗。

但是仅仅半个小时后，奥利弗就知道自己错了，还错的离谱。

一身破烂渔民装束的奥利弗站在电话亭前，他目瞪口呆的抬头仰望着一个身穿红披风的蓝大个，怀里打横抱着全身都散发出阴翳气息的蝙蝠侠，从天空中缓缓的，准确的降落在自己的不远处。

蝙蝠侠在离地不到一米的时候就利索的从那个会飞的家伙怀里跳了下来，然后他气势汹汹的，一路冲到呆愣的奥利弗面前——接着一把掀开了他的那个黑色头盔。

“你怎么回事？！”身穿蝙蝠装的布鲁斯冲着奥利弗劈头盖脸的就骂道，“出去旅游也不告诉我和托尼，然后就一声不响的搞失联，你知不知道你墓碑周围的野草都快有一米高了？！”

“我……”

“布鲁斯，你冷静点。”原本站在他们大后方的蓝大个无奈的走上前，他朝着奥利弗安抚的一笑，然后扯着蝙蝠侠的胳膊在他耳边小声说，“你就不能收收你那个破脾气？你朋友都出了这么大的意外，现在好不容易终于活着回来了，哪有你这样上手就训的啊？”

“克-拉-克，我说了这种时候不要叫我的名字。”布鲁斯瞪了超人一眼，但转回头后，他的语气却明显的放缓了。“说吧，你这两年究竟发生什么了？”

但是奥利弗没有回答他。

他死死的盯着布鲁斯被那个蓝大个捉着却并没有挣脱的手臂，他耳边回荡着那个陌生人小声嘟囔的‘嘿，你现在都没戴头盔，而且你也叫了我的名字，这不公平！’的话语，他脑海里回放着布鲁斯被这个人打横抱着飞向自己的画面……

奥利弗什么说话的心思都没有了。

托尼是在这之后的第三天才姗姗来迟拜访的奎恩。在这之前他正忙着在一个奥利弗听都没听说过的地方和他的队友们合伙打小怪兽。

史塔克一进门就给了奥利弗一个大大的拥抱，然后关切的询问了他这两年的探险经历。在奥利弗说完了他的这两年的故事后，托尼眨着亮晶晶的眸子，夸张的吹了声响亮的口哨。“哇哦，这可真酷。”

奥利弗笑笑，沉默半晌后他突然自嘲的开口。“这才是一个至交好友理应表现出来的反应，不是吗。”

托尼当然明白他在暗指什么。

他也听说了奥利弗获救那天，布鲁斯去接他，最终两个人却不欢而散的那个事情⑴。托尼叹了口气，他拍了拍奥利弗的肩膀，语重心长的说：“你知道Brucie的，他就是一个口是心非的家伙。”

奥利弗不语。

托尼转了转眸子，他看了看奥利弗的神情，犹豫再三，最终却还是决定把布鲁斯的警告当成放屁。

“Oli，Brucie本来是不让我说的，但我想吧，有时候有些事情，藏着掖着还不如说出来的好。”

奥利弗抬头，疑惑的瞥了他一眼。

“你知道吗，当时你的船出事，新闻播放你失联的事故后，我和布鲁斯曾一起去那块海域寻找过你。我当时在复仇者的任务系统里也帮忙刊登过寻人的任务，但是结果都一无所获。后来所有的人都默认你已经……就连我都放弃了继续搜寻你。但是布鲁斯他，他却毅然决然的放下了他心心念念的哥谭，让他的小鸟儿们帮他照顾了两个月，然后他一个人继续四处打听着消息，不眠不休的在全球寻找你的痕迹。” ⑵

“他一直都拒绝相信你已经死了，Oli。”

托尼瞄了眼奥利弗震撼的表情，继续说道：“就连你的企业，在你被宣布死亡后，布鲁斯就立刻开始着手注入资金，然后强势的用自己韦恩企业的那部分股东权利，维持着你的公司不被其他任何人收购——他坚持要等到你回来的那天，然后再不声不响的把你的公司还给你。” ⑶

奥利弗倒吸了一口气，他这两天根本就没想到过这一部分的事情，也没有心情去关心。如果不是托尼告诉了他这些，是不是布鲁斯为他做的这些努力就要像贝壳里的珍珠一样被蒙尘了？

他握了握拳，少顷后轻声问道：“Tony，你老实告诉我，布鲁斯和那个超人——他通过这两天的新闻，已经知道了那天那个抱着布鲁斯的蓝大个是谁了，也知道蝙蝠侠已经加入了所谓的正义联盟——他们除了队友，是不是还是……？”

托尼史塔克揶揄的瞥了他一眼：“你终于决定承认自己对布鲁斯的感情了？”

“是，我在荒岛上的时候就已经想明白了。我本以为，我终于有了可以帮他的能力，可以和他并肩作战的资格，只是没想到……”奥利弗坦然的承认，然后苦涩的说，“我是不是已经晚了一步？能够把布鲁斯救出黑暗深渊的那个人……是不是已经被超人给捷足先登了？”

托尼沉默了一会儿，在奥利弗希冀的注视下，他缓缓摇了摇头。

“我不知道，Oli，Brucie从来没有承认过什么，除了队友的那部分。”他咬了咬唇，犹豫的说，“但是这两年我能看出来，他和超人之间的确有一些特别……亲密的关系，至少是相比起和他那个正义联盟里的其他人来说，更加亲密的那种关系。”

“他们被世人称为‘世界最佳搭档’，而且他们的合作的确非常默契。”

沉默在两人之间蔓延，但仅仅只持续了一会儿，就被奥利弗奎恩响亮的声音给打破了。

“但我不会放弃的。”奥利弗一改之前的颓废样，对着他的发小托尼坚定的说，“只要布鲁斯还没有承认他和谁在一起，我就不会放弃得到他的决心。”

托尼笑弯了眼，然后他用力捶了捶奥利弗的肩。“好样的，就要有这样的精神！顺便说，我永远站在你这一边！”

奥利弗想了想，突然说：“我决定要加入正义联盟。”

托尼讶异的看向他，但是奥利弗奎恩却只是站起身盯着被他挂在墙上的那把陪了他两年历险的绿色大弓。

“从今天起，我就是……绿箭侠。”

tbc.

[注1-3：据友人说，古早漫里有一刊，奥利弗失联后蝙蝠侠丢下哥谭一个月让小鸟们帮忙照顾，然后坚持奥利弗没死连着找了他一个月，等奥利弗回来后，当场就训了他一顿，但是之后又屁颠屁颠的帮他把公司给赎了回来。]


	3. Chapter 3

下：

绿箭侠的加入为正义联盟再一次添加了一股有生力量。他诙谐风趣的说话态度和开朗幽默的搞怪性格使他在联盟里获得了很多年轻一代英雄的喜爱。

但这对他进一步追求蝙蝠侠的这一方面却丝毫没有帮助。

在加入了正义联盟后，绿箭侠才知道这个联盟里有着明确细致的分工，规划合理的排班表，以及最重要的是——蝙蝠原来除了必要的时候，例如联盟每月的例会，轮到他的排班，又或者是重大的需要他参与的全球性灾难事故（包括地球自然灾害又或者是外星人全面入侵）等等，他也并不怎么会在这个高科技的外太空卫星里面现出他的身影。

而即使——奥利弗暗暗瞪着会议桌正前方并肩凑在一起小声讨论着的蓝黑身影，心里嫉妒的不行——即使布鲁斯在这里，奎恩他也不过是只能坐在下方不起眼的角落，被迫欣赏着自己的暗恋对象和别人时时刻刻的不停秀恩爱而已！

连接的挫败感让一度斗志高昂的绿箭吃醋到不行，他硬是默默熬到了会议结束，在蝙蝠侠宣布散会的下一秒便从自己的座位上迅速站了起来。但是他准备立刻走人的姿态却在蝙蝠侠的呼喊声中硬生生的停下了自己的步伐。

“Green Arrow，你留一下。”蝙蝠随意翻阅着自己手里的报告书，头也不抬的对绿箭说，“我有点事要和你商量。”

其他人带着点好奇的目光略微在两人身上逗留了片刻，但当蝙蝠抬起头的下一秒，会议室里剩下的人便瞬间一哄而散了。

“布鲁斯，还有什么需要我帮忙的么？”唯一没有离去的超人仍旧站在蝙蝠侠的身边，他不着痕迹的打量了几眼这两个人，接着低头凑近蝙蝠侠指着他手中报告书的其中一行好脾气的说，“我认为这里的计划书还有需要改善的地方，也许晚上我可以去你的蝙蝠洞和你一起……？”

蝙蝠侠嗯了一声对于超人的建议表示了同意，紧接着他手一甩直接将手中的报告书扔给了超人。“这里没你什么事了，卡尔，另外我再提醒你一下，工作的时候记得叫我蝙蝠侠。”

超人不置可否地朝着布鲁斯做了个鬼脸，然后他挥了挥手里的文件，对绿箭微笑了下后便飘离了瞭望塔的会议室。

奥利弗绷紧着脸看着超人和蝙蝠侠的互动，当室内终于只剩下他和布鲁斯两人之后，他才仿佛泄了气般的随意扯过把椅子，大咧咧的坐下后朝布鲁斯撇了撇嘴。“说吧，有什么事找我？难道我最近又闯祸了吗？”

布鲁斯难得罕见的犹豫了下，接着同样也拉开了把椅子坐在了绿箭的身边。他脱下自己的头盔随意扔在了会议桌上，踌躇几秒后终于开了口。

“我知道上次去接你的时候，我的态度有点不好。在这之后我也没抽出时间能够好好和你谈谈。”布鲁斯的手按着一定的频率点着桌子的一角，奥利弗留意到了——这是布鲁斯情绪紧张下的无意识行为，他眨眨眼在心里想着。“我希望你能接受这迟来的道歉，Oli，我……我当时只是过于着急了。”

这可的确是绿箭没料到的……一个来自蝙蝠侠诚心的道歉。

奥利弗转了转眼珠，抬起身子向前凑了凑，“你欠我的可不止这一个道歉。”他上半身靠近向布鲁斯，在一个过分近的距离里玩味地盯着对方的双眼，“老实说吧，我至少在十多年前就需要这个了。”

“……我那时候给你写了致歉信了。”韦恩干巴巴的指出。

“仅仅只是一封信可不怎么够诚意。” 奥利弗耸耸肩，忽而开朗的一笑，“但是，好吧，我接受这个迟来的道歉了。”

“所以我们没事了？”

“噢，拜托，bats！我们都认识了近三十年了，如果连你这点臭脾气都忍受不了的话，我和Tony早就在多年前把你头朝下埋在哥谭随便哪个沙滩里了。”

布鲁斯的眼里终于再一次泛起真实的笑意，他摇了摇头，拾起桌上的头盔再一次戴好，在离开会议室前，布鲁斯回过头难得认真地驻足对绿箭说：“Oli，你和Tony是我从小到大唯二的，也是最要好的两个朋友……无论如何，我从不希望失去你们的友谊。”

“我也是。”奥利弗紧跟着开口，望向布鲁斯的眼神认真而又温柔：“你和Tony也是我最好的朋友。我可以向你保证，Brucie，无论何时，只要你需要我，我就会出现在你的身边。”

奥利弗含笑目送着颔首示意后的蝙蝠侠慢慢远离了他的视线，但是只有他自己知道，他刚才没有说出口的，真正想说的是——他可不仅仅是希望只当他一辈子‘最好的朋友’。

瞭望塔一别后，布鲁斯便再一次全身心地投入到了自己的工作中去，只是他没想到，仅仅在当天的夜晚，才夜巡完结束回到蝙蝠洞的他，刚一踏出蝙蝠车就看见了一蓝一绿两个身影毫无形象地窝在他的地盘里。

——还人手一杯阿福泡的茶悠哉快意的喝着。

布鲁斯眯起眼，无声地用眼神质问这两个人的来意。

超人见着了这个他熟悉万分的‘不赞同的眼神’，立刻单手托住茶杯，另只手从怀里掏出了白天的那份报告书：“我上午和你约好的，一起修改下文件，还记得吗？”

布鲁斯点点头，又看向绿箭。

“怎么？”奥利弗无辜地挑眉，挑衅般地冲布鲁斯呲了呲自己的大白牙，“‘最好的朋友’来找你叙叙旧，难道你不欢迎吗？”

“……”布鲁斯头疼的揉了揉眉心，也没再提说要赶谁跑的话——反正说了估计也没啥大用，他走到自己的蝙蝠工作台前，点了几个按键后指着大屏幕上的几个红点对他们说：“既然来了，正好有活要给你们干。”

“从上周起，企鹅人就派他的机械动物们在这几个地点频繁作案，我和罗宾已经阻止了其中的三起，但仍旧没有赶上一些。豹女，格鲁德，人蝠等等都成了他的帮凶。这很不寻常，这几个人以前从没一起合作过，而我到目前为止还没查明这几起案件之间有什么特殊的关联。”

布鲁斯又操作了几下电脑，眼前的屏幕瞬间又变成了阿卡姆疯人院的画面，“而就在刚才，冰冻人单枪匹马地闯入了阿卡姆，在我赶到前成功劫走了泥面人，贝恩，鳄鱼人，还有化学人。”他放大了阿卡姆内部的监控录像，给围在他旁边的那两个人看，“他目的性非常明确的直奔这几个人而去，而对于其他人包括小丑的自荐看也不看。”

布鲁斯将屏幕又调回总界面，回头问，“对于这些，你们有什么独特的看法么？”

“Well，”绿箭说，“也许他们只是想过圣诞节了，你知道的，罪犯之间也肯定有关系亲疏和性格不合的说法。”

布鲁斯转过头：“超人？”

“嗯……”超人盯着屏幕上的那几个罪犯，想了想不确定的说，“这里，还有这里，这几个罪犯犯罪的地点，看上去像是围绕着……这里展开的？”

布鲁斯根据超人的说法放大了地图，半晌后肯定了他的推测，“的确……我之前忽略了这个，你们看，他们在这三个地方进行的入室抢劫，而最终又没有带走任何物品。不，他们一开始就不是冲着抢劫去的，他们的目的是要……放置什么。”

“Great，我怎么就没想到呢？”奥利弗嘟囔了两句，斜倚在布鲁斯旁边又喝了口茶，“那么Superman，也许你同样也能解释下，冰冻人为什么要特地从阿卡姆带走那几个高危产品？”

超人为难的皱起眉。

“也许是因为他们独有的化学特性。”达米安忽然在一旁插嘴。

“说说看。”布鲁斯开口。

达米安操作着自己的便携式电脑，指尖轻巧地在上面划过，“你们看这几个人，贝恩常年在身体里注入大量毒液，泥面人可以随意改变自身的形态，而化学人，他则是全身都是由毒液构成的。”

“那么鳄鱼人呢？鳄鱼人和他们可完全没有相似的地方。”

达米安瞟了绿箭一眼，“是的，但鳄鱼人的身体非常强壮，也许他可以构建和稳定一些化学工程……冰冻人是个科学家，对吧？”

“无意冒犯，孩子，你不觉得你的假设太过天马行空了吗？”

“但如果把这几个因素叠加想象成是一场实验……”

“不。”

“……好吧。”达米安丧气的垂头，“我只是犯了新手上路的一些基本错——”

“我是说‘这不是一个天马行空的想象’。”布鲁斯补完了刚才的句子，手下飞快的操作着蝙蝠电脑：“你的假设非常合理，如果冰冻人强行将这几种能量强化在一起，那么我们便能通过能量波动搜索到……这里。干得好，罗宾。”

“一场哥谭的地盘之争看来就要上演了。”布鲁斯再次戴好放置在一旁的蝙蝠头盔，然后关闭了电脑上的复杂界面。“超人，你先去刚才定位到企鹅人的地点跑一趟，看看他们那群人究竟在策划什么。”

“好的。”超人答应道，一口气喝完了剩余的茶并将杯子礼貌的还给了阿福，然后打了个手势转眼便消失在了蝙蝠洞里。

等超人离开后，蝙蝠侠回头看向绿箭，“我去刚才那个能量波动最强烈的地方查探一下，而你和罗宾一起，去将剩余的那几个地点盘查一番……另外，告诉我你没有在悄悄针对超人。你们是一个联盟的队友，如果有什么意见不合，我建议你可以找个时间约他好好做个交流。”

“疑心病又犯了，嗯？”奥利弗捋了捋胡子，不甘心地撇嘴说，“我干嘛没事要针对他呢？”

布鲁斯看了他长长的一眼，随后头也不回地跃进了蝙蝠车。

“你最好没有。”

等到蝙蝠侠也驱车离开了蝙蝠洞，阿尔弗雷德上前来直接收走了绿箭手中的杯子。

“嘿，阿福，我还没喝完呢。”

“恕我直言，奥利弗少爷，你要一直这样吊儿郎当的，你是永远都追不到布鲁斯少爷的。”

“等等，什么？”本来还想催促绿箭快点出发的达米安听闻瞬间瞪大了双眼，抬手指着奎恩的鼻子吃惊的喊，“你想追求我的父亲？！”

奥利弗挥开了近在眼前的手，摸了摸鼻子不服气地反问，“怎么，我不行么？还是你反对你爸爸和别的男人谈恋爱？”

达米安你你你了半天，最终还是在奥利弗的厚脸皮前败下阵来。他跟着奥利弗踏上了他的飞行器，系好安全带后终究是止不住好奇的开口问道：“你究竟看上我父亲什么了？”

“他有哪里不好么？”奥利弗反问。

“……我从没见他对我笑过。”

“是啊，说话不多，性情乖戾，这就是他。”奥利弗说，“你应该知道我和你父亲是从小就认识的吧？”

达米安点点头。

“有次我和Tony——我们共同的另一个朋友——想着法儿把他拐去了一个游乐园，事后我问他，你觉得怎么样？你猜他怎么回答？”奥利弗模仿着布鲁斯的当时的反应，压低声音说：“‘Enjoyable.’，就完事儿了。”

“……因为他根本不在乎。”

“不，你错了，正好相反。”绿箭发动了自己的飞行器，头也不回的说，“私底下，他比我们所有人都在乎，他有着最博大和柔软的心，这就是为什么他必须把它隐藏的如此深。”

“教你一招，孩子。”奥利弗在飞行器稳定冲上了大气层后，转过头朝达米安眨了眨眼，“下次如果你想看看Brucie的另一面……试着请他吃个巧克力味儿的甜筒冰激凌。”

达米安若有所思的点了点头，然后突然表情一变，冲着绿箭做出一副呕吐的样子来，“拜托，别这么称呼我父亲，这太恶心了！”

奥利弗哈哈大笑：“抱歉，这点不接受反驳！”

三方针对性的调查在整个哥谭同步式展开，超人这里是最为顺利的，拥有着多项超能力的钢铁之躯甫一介入，便将那群躲藏的罪犯直接一网打尽。但是他抓到了人，却没有搜到关键性的物品。

哥谭的大量含铅建筑对超人很不友好，在不知道准确方位的时候，想要找到一个小小的仪器简直是大海捞针——而且关键是他们还尚未知道那个仪器究竟应该是个什么东西。

“绿箭，你那边有什么发现？”听完了超人的报告后，蝙蝠侠的声音从奥利弗的飞行通讯器中传来，“我怀疑企鹅人是在做什么大型的防御装置，超人对哥谭并不熟悉，如果你们那里完工了，就赶去他所在的方位看一看。”

“收到，这里最后一个地点也已经排查完毕，没有任何不寻常的东西存在，我们现在就过去。”绿箭干脆的掉转方向，同时关心的问道，“你那边呢，bats？有什么收获吗？”

“我已经发现了冰冻人的实验基地，现在正在秘密迂回靠近。”

“需要帮忙吗？”

“不，专注你自己的任务。”

“父亲，我们这里的人手绰绰有余，绿箭可以把我放下去帮助超人，然后让他来协助你。”达米安也凑到通讯器的旁边建议，“现在看来冰冻人召集的那几个反派都在你一个人前进的地点上，有绿箭帮把手也许能够更加妥善的——”

“是我的错觉，还是你们的关系突然变得要好起来了？”蝙蝠侠打断了达米安的建议，在通讯器里冲奥利弗点评道，“不得不说，收买我的家人你很有一套。”

“说不定我和‘你家的人’天生就是这么合拍的呢？”绿箭得意的一笑，“所以达米安的这个建议怎么样？不许把我排除在外，Bats。我现在就能立刻赶过来，你知道我的，我最爱闯龙潭虎穴了，这是我人生里最喜欢的部分。”

“答案依旧是‘不’。”蝙蝠侠的声音不知为何开始变得断断续续，“我进入…他们的建筑…里了，这里信号…不好，你们继续…赶往——”

突然中断的通讯让绿箭和达米安皱了皱眉，不详的预感从他们的心头冒出。

“我觉得我还是需要去看一眼。”绿箭果断的解除了自身的安全带，开始装备上一旁的轻便滑翔翼，“你会操作飞机吗，孩子？这里离Bats最后显示所在的地点不远，我直接用这个飞过去就行。”

“可以，没问题，父亲教过我如何操作飞行器。”达米安快速的上前接过了方向盘，他低头扫了一眼控制面板上密密麻麻的按键，紧接着咽了咽口水抬头保证道：“我绝对不会弄坏你的——哦，天呐！”

绿箭闻声回过头，下一秒，两人便被哥谭中央冲天冒气的红光，以及另外一个方向产生的巨大爆炸云给吸引去了全部目光。

奥利弗的瞳孔瞬间骤缩。

“爆炸的地方——那是布鲁斯所在的位置！”

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

完结章：

——此刻。

哥谭市的大街上，小巷中，各个数不胜数的大荧幕小屏幕突然在同一个时间，亮起了同样的一副画面。画面里显示着一个矮小肥胖还有着翘翘鹰钩鼻的男人——正咧着他丑陋的大嘴对着全哥谭市的人发布着他那狂妄大胆的宣言。

“亲爱的哥谭市民们，你们好！我是你们的好邻居，好朋友，Cobblepot！可能有些人对我的这个名字有点儿陌生……当然，当然，我知道——毕竟在哥谭，也许更多的人都喜欢称呼我为企鹅人。”

这个在哥谭市几乎无人不知无人不晓的超级恶棍在屏幕里装模作样的对众人说：“老实说，我一开始很不喜欢那几个蠢货给我起的这个绰号。不过呢，我毕竟是一个胸怀大度的人，又怎么会在这点小小的问题上斤斤计较呢？所以在这之后的没多久，我就让那些给我起绰号的蠢货们再也不用担心会惹怒我的这个问题啦……毕竟死人是不需要思考和害怕的，不是吗？”

屏幕里的企鹅人用着和他极不相称的咏叹调，絮絮叨叨的说：“当然这并不是我们今天需要闲聊的主题，只是你们也知道的，人一旦上了年纪就难免容易回忆过去——就像是你们总妄想着依靠的那只蝙蝠，以后肯定也会时不时的出现在我的回忆里——啧啧啧，你们懂我话里的意思，是不是？”

“好了，闲谈到此为止，哥谭市的民众们，看到我身后站着的那一排科研学家了吗？是的，我企鹅人现在在这里可以很负责任的通知你们，咱们哥谭的科学家们已经预测到，从现在起的五到六个小时之后，将会有一颗体积巨大的天外来星砸中整个哥谭。然后——砰！”

企鹅人说到这里用自己的伞尖发射了点儿小火花，模仿着爆炸的样子。

“不过你们也无需太过慌张，想必你们也已经看到了目前在哥谭四周竖立起的那些大型防护罩子——是的，这个防御装置经过测试确认完全可以抵御住这次的天外流星雨……但是现在问题来了，我投资了人力资金等等，辛辛苦苦的制作了可以连同你们所有人一起庇护灾难的大型设备，你们是不是也应该感动流涕的回报我一下？”

视频广播里的企鹅人用自己畸形的手指虚空点了点自己的右上角——那里的屏幕上目前正显示着一串天文数字——他脸色一变，终于凶相毕露的说：“现在这个罩子已经没有人可以自行进出了。所以，我给你们三个小时的时间，集齐屏幕上我想要的这个数额的资金，并派人送到我的大厦楼下来。而如果等时间一到，我还是没有看到我想要的……那么我就只能用我手里的这个控制器，将防护罩的范围瞬间缩小到我只围拢我这栋楼的大小啦。”

“至于你们……那就只能自求多福了！”企鹅人哈哈大笑，最终在关闭录像前嚣张的总结道：“就像我一开始说的，如今已经没有什么蝙蝠可以来救你们了——他现在已经被我设计和我的一些竞争对手们同归于尽了——现在只有你们自己才能拯救自己！”

发完言关掉了直播设备的科波特拍了拍手边那只大企鹅的脑袋，自言自语喜形于色的道：“看看呐，我的企鹅朋友——维克托（Mr.freeze）还以为自己可以挤掉我占领整个哥谭市……但最终究竟谁才能称霸哥谭？是我，企鹅人！”

然而还没等Cobblepot来得及收起自己脸上的喜色，一道意外的声音已打断了他的沾沾自喜。

“哪个动物园没关牢的企鹅私自跑了出来，还自说自话的在那儿做白日梦？”

企鹅人扭头，警惕的环顾四周。

“谁？！鬼鬼祟祟的，有本事别躲着，堂堂正正的出来和我说话。”

一个绿兜帽的身影不知何时已潜伏在了楼层柱子的大后方——气喘吁吁还赤红着眼眶的绿箭侠（虽然这一点被他的眼罩遮住了并没有让人得以瞧见）显然是急匆匆的赶来此处的，但他手上的那把绿色大弓此刻却已稳稳的直指着企鹅人的心脏。

“bats可不会高兴看到你将他的城市搞得一团糟的。”

“噢，又是一个不知道从哪儿冒出来的二流英雄，让我想想，你叫什么来着？绿帽侠？”企鹅人对那把威胁着自己的武器完全视而不见，依旧讥笑着在原地摇头晃脑道，“你有什么超能力吗？就你手上的那一把破弓？你以为光靠这根细长的木棍子就能和我作对了吗？”

绿箭咬牙：“可不可以的，你可以亲自试试再说。”

“不不不……别天真了蠢货！”企鹅人突然夸张的叫了起来，他粗笨的双手无意识的摸着自己的大肚子，就好似这样的动作能让他显得更加有气势似的，“你以为我真的会一点点准备都不做的就待在这里大放厥词吗？你想想，哪有老大会亲自出面直接和小喽喽死磕的啊？想要威胁我……还是先想办法搞定我身边的这些个家伙们再说吧！”

整个楼层的几个阴暗角落里在企鹅人说话的同时突然就冒出了一个又一个的人影，人蝠，豹女，格鲁德……他们狞笑着，纷纷揉着自己的拳头开始靠向形影单只孤身一人的绿箭侠。

但奥利弗没有退缩。

“你以为这样我就会害怕撤退了吗？”奥利弗高声叫着，嘶哑的怒吼既像是说给企鹅人他们听，又像是在说给自己：“不。我答应过蝙蝠，只要他需要我的时候，我就会在。现在那混蛋他……”奎恩回想起自己刚才疯了般的冲向了爆炸的地方，结果却只看到了一片彻底被烧焦的土地时的心情，喉间微不可查的哽咽了一下，“不，企鹅人，别想，做梦去吧。想要糟蹋他的城市，你就必须先从我的尸体上跨过去。”

“多么感人的发言啊，如果那只蝙蝠听到了想必会很满意的吧？”企鹅人不为所动的缩在其他那些反派之后，小小的豆子眼却凶狠的瞪视着绿箭：“这也是我一直都想不明白的地方。那只黑漆漆的大蝙蝠究竟有什么魅力？先是那个来自大都会的外星人，现在又是你……间或还有些其他什么的人都喜欢争先恐后的赶来为他送死——不过还是那句话，想不通的事情我也不愿意多浪费大脑，等你下了地狱和他凑成一对后，这些疑问也就可以迎刃而解啦。”

企鹅人张开双手，朝着围绕在他四周的那些人命令道：“豹女，格鲁德，哦随便那个谁吧——给我干掉这个碍事的家伙！做到这一点的人我可以保证他会额外多得到三个区域的地盘！”

随着企鹅人的话音落下，绿箭侠已经瞬间一个翻滚避过了格鲁德迎面而来的一记投掷，又匆匆得闪身让过了豹女的一下脚踢。然而还没等奥利弗来得及直起身来，他已瞬间感到自己的后脑勺处吹过一阵凉风。

绿箭侠知道这次的攻击自己是躲不过去了，于是他一扭腰，强行转过上半身支起自己的双臂挡在了脸前，以求可以将伤害降至最小——但就在人蝠的踢腿扫到他的脸面之前，一只蝙蝠镖却先一步的插入了人蝠的大腿肌肉中。

人蝠痛苦的惨叫了一声，下意识缩腿的动作却也让他的这次攻击偏离了既定路线——而就这一点误差已足够绿箭完成后半部分的闪避动作。

奥利弗向后两个空翻避开了最后两个姗姗来迟的攻击，第一波最密集的进攻就在这个意外的插曲中落下了帷幕——但是现在所有人的关注点早已经不在他的身上了。

“蝙蝠侠！”企鹅人铁青着脸举着自己的保加利亚伞直指着仿佛幽灵般不知道从哪里又冒出来的这个男人，脸上的神情既恼怒又带着点儿显而易见的害怕：“怎么可能！你为什么没有和贝恩他们一起被化学试剂给炸死？！”

“这个疑问你可以等回了阿卡姆的牢房后和贝恩他们一起慢慢研究。”

蝙蝠侠冷冷的回答他。

蝙蝠侠的出现对于哥谭的这些反派们来说，所带来的影响绝对是毁灭性的——在哥谭，蝙蝠侠这三个字给他们造成的恐惧早已经深入骨髓，甚至有些胆小的混混们，光是看到他的影子就会立刻吓得尿裤子——所以想当然的，这场战斗随着蝙蝠侠的中途加入，没耗时多久就在倒了一地的恶棍们当中快速收尾了。

当蝙蝠侠敲晕了最后一个还顽强站立着的反派之后，他一边抽出绳索将这些人统统捆绑在一起，一边头也不抬的向结束了战斗后便傻傻站在一旁默不做声的绿箭侠点评道：“不得不说，很感人的发言。”

“……你都听到了？”

蝙蝠侠从喉咙里滚出了一声带着丝笑意的‘Uh huh’。

但奥利弗却并没有注意到这点，他就好像是还没从刚才的那个惊天大逆转般的变故中回过神来一样，只是愣愣的看着他面前这个‘死而复生’的人，不敢置信的喃喃着发问，“可是那么大的爆炸，我刚才都去爆炸点侦查过了……方圆十公里内的地方几乎都……你究竟怎么逃出来的？”

“我在爆炸的前一刻就发现了蹊跷，于是及时呼叫了超人。”

终于绑完了所有罪犯的蝙蝠侠直起了身来，他看向绿箭，简短解释了自己逃脱的方式后，即刻又不赞同的评判他道：“你刚才是准备就这么毫无章法的一个人冲上去瞎逞英雄吗，然后等着我事后再帮你把你那块刚除掉没几天的墓碑再竖回原地去？你行动之前能不能稍微动一动你的大脑？上一次的教训还不够深刻么？”

“我……好吧。”奥利弗·奎恩此刻终于彻底回过了神，但对于蝙蝠侠此时毫不留情的指责，绿箭侠只能嘴角勉强拉出一个自嘲的笑，强打气精神自我讽刺道：“你就当是我又多管闲事好了。反正我就是一个喜欢冲动的人——而且，是啊，既然有超人在，我还有什么好不放心的呢？”

蝙蝠侠盯着暗自消沉的绿箭看了他长长的一眼，半晌后，他像是终于放弃了什么挣扎似得的突然轻叹了一口气。

“Green Arrow。”

“不，不用安慰我，我很好，真的，这没什么大不了的。”绿箭深吸了一口气，他摆摆手强装作无所谓的说：“既然现在已经没我什么事了，蝙蝠侠，我这就离——”

“Oli。”蝙蝠侠打断了他未竟的话。

身披着重甲的男人在此刻突然伸手一把揪住了绿箭的衣领，将难掩沮丧的这个男人猝不及防地直接拽进了一个由他赋予的吻里。

短促的亲吻一吻即逝，之后韦恩放开了已经彻底傻住的绿箭，他眼角带笑，难得在这身装扮下透露出一点真性情出来的戏谑着发问：“现在还想走么？”

奥利弗恍惚的抬手慢慢抚摸着自己的唇。

“你刚才……？”

“嗯哼。”

“……那超人？”

“你有时真是蠢得难以置信。”韦恩隔着面罩又瞪了奎恩一眼，他双手抱胸摇了摇头，无奈的解释道：“克拉克只是朋友。”

“是啊，朋友，被所有人都认定为是世界最佳搭档的‘朋友’。”奥利弗酸酸的说，但神情却开始逐渐变得明亮，绿箭嘿嘿傻笑了两声，才突然后知后觉的反应过来问道：“说起来，超人他人呢？”

“刚才爆炸的气体云里含有大量的氪石粉尘，超人虽然及时护住了我并将那几个恶棍也脱离了爆炸中心，但是他自己却躲避不及中了招，所以这也是我来迟了的原因。”蝙蝠侠回答他，手下拎起一溜绳的‘反派羊肉串’，边和绿箭一起往外走去，“我把他先安顿在了我的蝙蝠洞里，阿福目前正在给他做氪石清理手术。”

奥利弗耐着性子听他说完，忍了忍还是没忍住又再一次小心翼翼的向布鲁斯确认道（就像一条刚历经艰险得到了珍贵财宝后，患得患失生怕财宝又被他人抢走的龙）：“Brucie，你确定超人他真的也只是把你当成一个‘朋友’吗？”

而对于奥利弗·奎恩的这个反应，韦恩则是毫不留情的出口嘲笑道。

“我以为身为一个亿万富翁，你应该对自己更自信些。”

“……Hey！”

尾声：

就算是超级英雄，在又一次拯救了城市后也理应得到一次短暂的休息和放纵，尤其是在知道了布鲁斯和奥利弗已经在一起的消息后，吵着闹着说要组织一次大型庆功宴的托尼也参合其中的时候。

聚会上，绿箭侠被复仇者联盟里的鹰眼叫去一起比比箭术，而布鲁斯则端着一杯姜汁汽水悠闲的靠在复仇者大厦的吧台边。

超人在这时朝他走了过来。

“布鲁斯。”他叫住他。

韦恩转过头，颔首。“克拉克。”

布鲁斯从吧台里给后者也递了一杯低度数饮料，两人默契的碰了碰杯，将杯中的饮料一饮而尽后，韦恩温和的问他，“上次的氪石粉尘身体里都排尽了？有没有再去孤独堡垒里做个检查？”

超人摇了摇头，“没事，已经都好了。” 他看向韦恩，眸子里某些情绪闪烁着难以遮掩的光，“布鲁斯，我……”

“克拉克。”

韦恩打断他，直视着克拉克的双眼。虽然他什么都没说，但是当超人回望向他的目光时，他已经彻底从对方的眼神里明白了布鲁斯的意思。

两个人静对着沉默了几分钟，片刻后韦恩又轻轻的说了句，“谢谢。”

超人苦涩的笑了笑：“你永远不用对我说这句话，布鲁斯……你只需要知道，无论何时，只要你需要，我随时都会为你赶来。”

布鲁斯短促的点点头，他没有再说什么，只是静静地目送着说完话后失落的超人离开。

“啊哈，看我抓到了什么！”就在这时，托尼的声音突然从韦恩的背后传来，一个人的重量随着话音落下直接砸到了布鲁斯的背上。托尼双手勾住布鲁斯的肩，惦着脚尖整个人都挂在了对方的身上贼笑着说：“当心我向Oli打小报告哟，Brucie~”

“滚下去。”韦恩偏头斜睨了懒骨头似靠在他身上的托尼一眼，虽然脸上一副嫌弃的表情，却也没有真的动作将他甩开，反而是任由对方将大部分的力量都借靠在了自己的身上。“我太受欢迎，你嫉妒了吗？”

“开玩笑，我Strak生来就不懂得嫉妒这个单词怎么写，招招手美女就有一大堆。”托尼吐了吐舌头，转到了布鲁斯的正面啧啧感叹道，“果然人有了爱情的滋润就是不一样了哈，就连你竟然也懂得开玩笑了。”

“怎么，原来我在你的眼里一直是个不苟言笑的人么？”布鲁斯佯装生气般的轻瞪了他一眼，紧接着话题一转的却又对托尼说，“你有时间笑话我，还不如考虑下是不是也找个人安定下来。”

“别，这个单词和Strak生来就反冲，而且我已经心有所属了……我早有Jarvis了！”

韦恩嗤笑了一声。

虽然近几年里，他并没有太多的时间关注托尼这边的事情，但是对于他和他队伍里的某个……大胸甜心的一些传闻，他还是掌握着一些的。

但是还不及等布鲁斯想要再对托尼说些什么，奥利弗却在这时候被正联的众人起哄着来叫他过去。无奈之下，布鲁斯只得摇了摇头，最后又和托尼碰了下杯，就转身朝着自己的队伍走去。

托尼勾着嘴角静静的看着这一幕，眼角余光却瞥到史蒂夫似乎是想要向他走来。他转身，遥遥朝他举了举杯后，接着却不等对方的反应，脚跟一转直接一个人走向了自己的个人休息室。

“Sir。”一直保持着安静的Jarivs在这时突然发了声。

“怎么？”

“我认为Mr .Wayne说得对，你的确应该找一个人稳定下来，一个可以真正帮助你的人。”

“我不是有你吗？”托尼晃了晃手中的空杯子，随意的依靠在沙发上放松的说，“我真正信任的人只有你，J，即使在别人眼里你只是一台计算机。但是对我来说，你就是我的家人。”

“可我毕竟只是一台计算机，Sir，而且我也没有实体。很多时候对于您要面对的危险，我终究还是无能为力。我认为罗杰斯队长其实是一个很好的人选。根据我的计算，他对您明显存有……”

“不。”托尼再一次打断了Jarvis的话，有那么一会儿，他仿佛是陷入了自己的思绪中，又仿佛是在回忆着什么……但最终，托尼·史塔克只是又对着Jarvis，亦或是对着自己，喃喃的重复着这么一句话：“我有你就够了，J——怎么，你是不想再为我效忠了么？”

“No……For you sir，always。”

每个人都有属于自己的那条路要走，每个人都有自己的既定命运需要接受，即使他们早已处于不同的生活圈，有自己的队友，有自己的团队。但无论他们身在何方，他们三个都知道，无论是哪一个人，只要是需要帮助的时候，他们剩下的人立刻就会不由分说的朝对方赶去，赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。

——这是独属于布鲁斯·韦恩，托尼·史塔克，还有奥利弗·奎恩，他们三个人的深厚友谊。

Forever。

<全文完>

作者有话说：由于断片太久，完结章卡的我几乎死去活来，就这样还差点没能把剧情圆回来……（捂脸）  
这几天删删改改这篇无数次，几乎是写一千删一千五……但就是怎么改都没法彻底让自己满意，又死活想不出究竟要怎么改进……于是就这样吧（Orz）。

还有就是忍不住还是在末尾的地方给大超加了点剧情，但是似乎这样却显得他更苦逼了……不过感情这种东西有时候就是这样，没有谁对谁错，无关情深与否……他只不过是迟来了一步——It is lucky to gain and fate to lose.

最后，托尼和老贾以及与美队之间，就又是另外一个故事了。  
在这篇里就不再拓展了，说不定以后有机会我会单独把它写出来~


End file.
